Actor
General Actors are a type of classmate in High School Story. They are are unlocked at Level 6, alongside Artists, Dancers, Filmmakers, and Homecomings. In-Game Description Shakespeare said that all the world's a stage, and all the guys and girls are merely players! That may be so, but Actors are something special. They're guaranteed to make any situation more dramatic, on-stage or off! Hangouts Actors can be placed in either the Artist Hangout or Prep Hangout. Pose All types have one pose that is unique to their Classmate Type. The Actor Classmate's pose is reciting a script with big, dramatic gestures. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 124 CpH * Level 2: 134 CpH * Level 3: 144 CpH * Level 4: 154 CpH * Level 5: 164 CpH * Level 6: 174 CpH * Level 7: 184 CpH * Level 8: 194 CpH * Level 9: 204 CpH * Level 10: 214 CpH Female * Level 1: 129 CpH * Level 2: 139 CpH * Level 3: 149 CpH * Level 4: 159 CpH * Level 5: 169 CpH * Level 6: 179 CpH * Level 7: 189 CpH * Level 8: 199 CpH * Level 9: 209 CpH * Level 10: 219 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in an Actor. However, it must be noted that the female Actor is rarer than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Actor is part Artist and Prep, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. The combinations listed below are the ones that have only the cliques that the Actor is part of. However, they will not always be successful, and sometimes may result in a more common classmate type. It is possible to get both genders of Actors using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party an Artist and Cheerleader, since it will satisfy the need for an Artist and Prep clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Time Lengths The length of time partying for a male Actor is 5 hours, while the length of time for admission is 4 hours. The length of time partying for a female Actor is 10 hours, while the length of time for admission is 8 hours. Combination List * Actor + Actor * Artist + Prep * Prep + Actor * Artist + Actor * Artist + Cheerleader * Homecoming + Homecoming * Filmmaker + Student Government * Vampire + Hipster * Glee + Dancer Rarity The rarity for a male Actor is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Actor is 2 stars or uncommon. Prices The male Actor can be purchased from the Store for 120 rings and can be sold for 400 coins. The female Actor can be purchased from the Store for 250 rings and can be sold for 800 coins. Outfits Male MALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit MALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit MALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit MALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Female FEMALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_1).png|Level 1 Outfit FEMALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_4).png|Level 4 Outfit FEMALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_7).png|Level 7 Outfit FEMALE_ACTOR_(LEVEL_10).png|Level 10 Outfit Composed Of Actors are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types